


The Combining Of Two Worlds (Harry Potter/Percy Jackson)

by Alex_Neo_Strong_013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Neo_Strong_013/pseuds/Alex_Neo_Strong_013
Summary: This about a little girl that is important in two worlds even though she is young she has big things ahead of her and at times is way over her head but she has great friends to  stay by her side no matter what happens and she does the same for themA/N sorry not so great with descriptions how you in enjoy ^~^





	1. Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a bit about my character

Name -  Violet Anastasia Nightray

Nicknames - Angel, Kitten, shade, Lolo, and others later in the story

Age - 11 ( grow farther into the story)

Birthday - June 3

Born - unknow

Look like - black hair with bangs and highlights there is blue/green for Poseidon, yellow/brown for Zeus, and red/orange for Hermes, is 4'3'', black eyes color (but they can changes colors to her other godly parents symbols for example for Zeus her eyes turn to a gray blue color, for Hermes they will turn to a dark brown color, and for Poseidon they will turn to a sea blue green), likes to wear jackets or sweaters with anything, has her godly parents symbols on her right shoulder (but switches everyday for Zeus its a lighting bolt with clouds around it, for Poseidon is a triten with waves around it, Hades is a skull with fire around it, Hermes is snakes and envelopes with wings around it ), a button like nose, heart shape face, and size 3 in shoes (I know small feet)

Species - wizard / demigod

Human parents - mother Maria Holmes/Nightray dead ( wizard/Pureblood)

Godly parents - Hades ( but Zeus, Poseidon, and Hermes gave her some of their blood DNA so that made her 5/9 Hades, 1/9 Zeus, 1/9 Poseidon, 1/9 Hermes, 1/9 wizard if I have done my math right)

Powers - shadow travel, make anything out of shadow, control shadow, raise the dead, control water, heal faster in water, really fast, and control lightning and storms

Gifts that her parents gave her - 4 rings two blacks color and two reds colors that go to her left and right thumbs and her right and left pointer fingers that can turns into anything when she touches one of the rings ( from Hades), a green and blue color watch that can carry water in it and when touch the center that turns to a sword (from Poseidon), a golden color lightning bolt shape necklace that turns to a dagger or bow and arrow (from Zeus), and a purple and silver color bag that can turn into any kind of bag and she can put anything in it and it would never be full or heavy and a phone that she can talk to anyone or send letters or text and it changes to different types of phone without letting monsters know where she is at (from Hermes)

Lives - camp half-blood

School - Hogwarts

Likes - half-camp blood, Hogwarts, Percy,  Annabeth, Grover, Harry, Hermione, Ron, her parents, reading, writing, Gryffindor, jackets, sweaters, any colors but pink, transfiguration, charms, D.A.D.A, potions ( but not the teacher), water, shadows, talking to people, helping people, animals, any types of flowers, care of magical creatures, and her gift that her godly parent gave her when she was a baby, and her wand

Dislike - Loke, people messing with her friends, missing out on a test or quest, Malfoy, Snape, being sick, people who hurt animals, bullying, girly girls, fury, and when some messing up her Greeks books

Crush - Not to sure who would be her crush

Past - her mother had a thing that her children would not have her genes so when she was born she only had her father genes and looks but she still got her mother magic ability though when Hades brothers heard of this they had confronted him and was going to kill her but they could not kill but instead they gave her their blood and so she won't get target on Hermes gave her his blood as well and keep her hidden till when she was 5 and they put her in the camp were she befriends Annabeth and Grover she was a great fighter with combat, sword, and bows and arrow everyone loved her for her personality she is loyalty to people she cares, helpful, caring, fight to the ever end just if someone misses with her friend, mischief but clean up the mess she makes, smart (smarter than Annabeth and Hermione since she is part Holmes =p), adorable, and when you make her anger you better run for your life then but other than that she has been at camp for 6 years and she can go to any of her parents cabin

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1 Your a wizard Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Anastasia Nightray is going to get a suprise visite from a man that came out of nowhere

Violet p.o.v

I was fight with Clarisse La Rue the daughter of Airs since she just had to make fun of my mother after lunch as I was going to fight Anna because she really competitive but her real name is Annabeth Chase but I call her Anna anyway the jokes is on Clarisse since I was going easy on her "Hey Warhead give in now since you don't have a chance and leaving yourself open like that people can attack you since your breathing like a dog" I said mocking her since she was out of breath and have scratches all over her ,cover in dirt ,have some cuts on her and was sweating like bullet.  
While I on the other hand was just fine there wasn't a sweat on me just a couple of scratches as I was going to keep on mocking her but then someone can up to me and put a hand on my shoulder I knew it was Anna since usually nobody had the guts to come up so me except for Grover, Anna, Chroin, Mr.D, and my dads since I get really jump and will judo flip them and since they are scared of my parents mostly my first father Hades.

"Vivi Can we go now I have been waiting patiently so we can have our fight today" Anna asked as I was going to say something back a spear hits Anna in the shoulder and making her winces in pain and grab on to it I turned around to see a smuggling looking Clarisse now I am pissed off as I tighten my hold on my sword when she was push back hard by a shield that was left laying around I was shock since I was not using my ability but got over it and started to pull Anna towards the infirmary and walk to a empty bed making Anna sat down on the bed and got one of campers that was there at the time and grab hold of the spear and pulled out the spear and that cause her to yell in pain as the camper was staring treat the wound "Hey are you OK?" I asked her while while watching the camper do his work on Anna "Yeah but maybe next time you should pay attention to the fight" she told me when the camper finished.

"Well maybe if you didn't come in the arena then that won't happen in the first place OK" I said to as she nodded her head and I looked out the window and saw it was already dinner "Will it looks like we are going to have are fight tomorrow" I said to her while help her up and walked to the dinner hall and I went to daddy's table and give some of my food to the my parents then went to father Poseidon cabin since there is no cabins for Hades here which I don't get since I am here but no cabin had been made and went into one out of three bedrooms in the cabin which was weird but went to my room took a shower and put my pj on and fell asleep when my head hit the pillow

~The next day~

I wake up and do the normal stuff I do when I get up which is use the restroom, get dress, brush my hair, and then go to the dinner hall I was wearing my camp half-blood shirt, blue knee shorts, a dark blue zip up sweater but the zipper was down, and black vans with my bow and arrows on my back since me and Anna we are having a bow and arrow contest to see who gets the most targets during the middle of our competition  
A man that looked like a giant just magically appriodes in the center of the camp that had caused all the other campers running away and some running towards the giant man but he had not attack us so that means that he was not going to do us any harm so I went up to him to talk the other camper came with their weapons ready so I put my hand up to stop them in since most people know I can handle this which they did when I reached him "Hey mister what are you doing here most people aren’t allowed to come in here" I asked him as he looked down to look at me which something I hate to be short he then bend down to look at me and I heard snickering from the camper when they saw that which made me looked back and glare at them which made then stop all together and looked away then looked back at the man

"Well I can see that now but I'm 'ere to deliver a letter to Ms Violet A. Nightray" the giant said while looked around and standing up which had caught my interest "I'm Violet A. Nightray" I said to the man that was when Chiron came up to us "Ok everyone please go back to you daily activities nothing is going on here" Which I snorted at I mean that was a lie really I mean if a giant just magically appear and say nothing go on here is like saying that you doing nothing while skydiving "and we can go to the big house and talk more about this shall we" Chiron said to the campers and the last part to use so we nodded are heads and started to walk towards the big house but before I went with them I ran to Anna and said with a Smirk" By the way Anna I won the contest since you got 41 and I got 45 arrow to the target " and with that I ran to the big house laughing when I heard Anna yelling that I that I was lying but then scream in frustration when a one of the Apollo camper told her it was true that made me laugh even harder.

When I got to the big house the giant and Mr.D was arguing about something I don’t know what saying that I am not going anywhere and something like that "Am I interrupting something " I asked when I got closer to them which had made them stop the argument they were having and Mr. D and Chiron bowed towards me since having three of the top three gods as my parents would make you very important but the giant that I didn't get a name didn't bow which I was happy but not Mr. D as he glared at the giant "Righty then I came 'ere to give you this order of Professor Dumbledore who also told me to take you with me if you say yes of 'Ouse" the giant said while giving me a letter "Oh 'e nam' is Rubeus Hagrid the key keeper of Hogwarts grounds but you can call me Hagrid" the - Hagrid told me putting his hand out to shake I looked at him and smile "Well Hagrid my name is Violet Anastasia Nightray but you can make a nickname for me if you want to most do" I said and put me hand to shake it when he let go of my hand I opened it up and try to read it but it was no good since it was not in Latin, Ancient Greek, Greek, Spanish, or Italian so I end up giving it Chiron so he can read it out loud for me "

' HOGWARTS SCHOOL of. WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Dear Ms. Nightray

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress '" he read it out loud then pause since it was already August 30 which means that it isn't too late to sign up to go in the school maybe and that why Hagrid was here Chiron then turn the page to what I think is what I would needed for the school 

"'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes(black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal vials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK  
Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster' "

When Chiron had just finished reading the letter my phone went off playing (Highway to hell by AC/DC) letting me know it was Daddy my real father Hades so I answered it "Hello" I said into the phone while the others looked at me with a confused look "Hey sweetheart I just wanted to let you know that you are going to that school since me and your other fathers had decided that you need to learn how to use your magic properly and yes you are a witch and you get it from your mother side of the family sorry for keeping it a secret so tell Chiron that I said yes to this ok I am very busy at the moment so bye and good luck ok bye love ya" father hang up and so I closed my phone turn towards the adults and cleared my throat "Well it's seen that I am going to attend to Hogwarts and Daddy had told me to tell you that it is ok with them for me to go so Hagrid and I are going to father Poseidon cabin so I can get my stuff so come on Hagrid" I said as we left the big house but ran back so I can get my ticket to the train “Bye Chiron and Mr. D see ya in the summer” I yelled back to them as they wave back at me

As we left towards the cabin me and Hagrid were talk the whole way there so when we got to the cabin my eyes had turn to a sea blue green color as I walk through the door while Hagrid was amazed at the sea I went to my room and got the bag that papa Hermes gave me he said that it can never be full so when I put all of my clothing that I would need in it which was all my jackets, hoodies, pants, shorts, shoes, socks, and swimsuits since there is a lake there from what Hagrid told me the bag had turn a silver and purple backpack and then I put on my blue watch that father Poseidon gave me, my yellow lightning bolt necklace from dad Zeus gave me, and my four rings that daddy gave me the black and red ones go on my pointer fingers and the other black and red ones goes on my thumbs I went to the living room to find Hagrid sitting on the couch drinking something "I done Hagrid so now what so we do " I asked he stood up and cleared his throat " Is that all you bring with you" Hagrid asked surprised that I am only bring a backpack "Yeah papa Hermes made it for me so it can't ever get full" I told him and he nodded his head "Well now we are going to get someone else who also didn't get his letter" Hagrid said as he went to grab something "Can I ask who that person is" I asked curiously at who this person is Hagrid was now holding an umbrella "Of ‘ourse this person is none other than Harry Potter the boy who lived" Hagrid said when I heard the name Potter’s I remember back when I was with daddy when I was 2 years old and had meet this couple name James and Lily Potter they were very nice and funny inspirational Jame since he told my all about his friends and the pranks they had done when they were at school which I never know it was real but now I am going to the same school as them and one day he asked if I can bring one of his friend name Peter or wormtail to him since I could summon spirits to a location I want them to be at so when I found his soul in the living I told him that he was not dead and I could not do that hearing that James looked surprised then angry to sad when he had heard this but since I gone to camp I haven’t really talked to them so I really hope that I get to meet Sirius Black and Remus Lupin some day while I am at Hogwarts as I was in my thought Hagrid had grabbed my shoulder and the next thing I hear was a pop.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting Harry Potter Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a new friend and the biggest suprice in his life

Harry p.o.v

I was drawing a cake on the sandy floor and when Dudley watch beeped that was when I know it was midnight "Happy birthday Harry" I said to myself as I blowed the cake making it go away from here when suddening there was a big banging noise that was coming from outside that had woke everyone up "Where's the canon" Dudley said haft a sleep then another knock came but this time it was softer than the first one that was when aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon had came down with a gun in his hand " Who's there I am warning you I have a gun" uncle Vernon yelled out but there was no respond and then the door had fell down onto the floor that made everyone jump Dudley went to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon and I jumped up from from the floor and hide next to the chimney when a giant man and a little girl wearing a dark blue sweater zip up with blue knee short and black vans she also had a silver and purple backpack.

When She came through the door and started to put the door back in place while the giant man looked down at the Dudley's "This is breaking and entering I will shot if you don't leave immediately" Uncle Vernon said to the giant still pointing the gun with shaking hands "Oh really "the giant said then bend the gun like nothing but rubber when the girl got the door back in place she sites her bag down by the door and pulled her hoody off showing her short black hair you can see some color in her hair looked around looking for someone then she saw me hiding by the chinnemy started to walk towards me while the giant and Dudley's were talking about something "Hi there I'm guessing that you're Harry Potter I'm right am I" she asked in an accent that I'm not sure where it was from but I just nodded my head to her question 

I was still shock that a cute girl was talking to me and that there was a giant in that house "I'm not Harry " I heard Dudley say as I turn away from the girl seeing whats going on " I'm Harry " I said as I got out of my hiding place "Of 'ourse you are Harry oh here I wanted to give you this I may have sat on it at one point but it's still good to eat " the giant said and gave me a box I looked up at the giant and the girl they both nod meaning that I should open it so I open it and there was a cake that says 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY' "I made it myself it's not everyday when someone turns 11" the giant said and walk to the couch then he sat down which made the couch sank a bit from under his weight "Who are you two" I asked while putting the cake on a nearby table and walking closer to them "Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves properly I'm Hagrid Rubeus the gatekeeper of Hogwarts ground but you can call me Hagrid I'm sure you know all about Hogwart of course" Hagrid said and I looked at the girl "Oh my name is Violet Nightray but you can make nickname for me if you want most people do" she said with a cute smile ´Her name is Violet´ I thought to myself "Know all about what" I asked confused while looking back at Hagrid after I stop staring at Violet then my eyes went back at Violet she just shrugged her shoulders "Blimey Harry you don't know where your parents learn what they know" Hagrid said sounding shock about that so tamely I shook my head at him still confused "Hey Hagrid I think that I'm going to wait outside" Violet said as she started walking towards the door that she put up ´Why would someone want to do that when it's pouring out there´ I thought to myself while looked at her as if Hagrid had read my mind "And why would you wait to do that when it is raining dreadful out there Kitten" Hagrid said looking at Violet who was right next to the door and was ready to open it "Well Hagrid a little water is not going to hurt me and you should know that one of my father loves water" Violet said with a smirk and nod as if she had made a point clear and walked out the door outside and Hagrid just shook his head and laugh a little as if he then just remembered what she meant by that and turn towards the Dudley's will I was still looking at the door.

Violet p.o.v

It was great to feel the water on me I then checked my right shoulder to see that it was still on father Poseidon symbol 'Hm that's odd normally it would had changed by now oh well' I thought since it was midnight and that was when it change apparently I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realized that I was walk towards the edge of the small island and fell into the water I let out a yep when I fell in the water all the way to the bottom when I was about to going back up towards the surface was when I saw one of father Poseidon palace dolphin with an envelope in its mouth as I was swimming towards it I grab the envelope in my hand and pet it on the head as I open it and started to read it since it was in Ancient Greek.

'Dear sweetheart,

Hades had forgotten to tell you that you can only tell those that you can trust and are loyal to you or love you that you are a demigod and who your parents are for protection since we don't want to have wazids after us since they are afdrid of our world for they have no control over us and we don't want to deal with them when they hear that some monsters are attack them and its are faults ok good luck in your new school and make tons of friends love you.

\- love father Poseidon ' 

I nod at what it said and grab a pen that was in my pocket and turn the paper to the other side and wrote father a replie to what it whcih was a short 'ok' with some doodles and had it back to the dolphin and it swam away ‘huh isn’t it Harry Birthday maybe I should get him something’ I thought then got a idea so I went back down to see if I can find a beautiful seashell for Harry as a present I then started to look around it took awhile to find anything but then I saw a beautiful stone and shell that was right next to each other it was a rainbow colors and it lookes like it was changes color as i got closer to them it was so pretty and I thought I can can give these to Harry as I grab them in my hands I push up towards the surface as I made it back up to the surface. 

I saw Hagrid and Harry where just getting out of the awlful lighthouse and turned towards me which I was still in the water "Kitten what on earth are you doing in the water its freezing in there" Hagrid ask with concern as I was swimming towards them since I was a bit afar out than I thought I was he then walking towards the edge of the island to grab my arm when I got close enough and pull me out of the water but I just laugh at what he had said when he set me down on the ground making sure that I stay wet instead of being dry "Oh you know I just went for a swim that's all" I said with a laugh he just shook his heads while I walk towards Harry who was holding mine bag "Hey Harry why don’t we trade you give me my bag back while I give you this birthday present" I said while holding out one hand with the shell and stone and other for my bag "Sure ok" Harry said while handing me my bag and I drop then stone and shell in his other hand when I drop the stone in his hand it turned red ' Wow thats cool ' I thought to myself as I put my backpack on and he put the shell and the red stone in his pocket “Oh and since you said that I can make a nickname for you is it ok to call you Ray” he asked looking at me I just nodded my head telling him that it was ok to be called that with a smile 'Ray no one have ever thought of using my last name for a nickname I like it' I thought and smile bigger while we turn towards Hagrid only to see he was crying while looking at us like he just saw the end of a super happy romanice movie that Aphrodite made me watch with her when I was younger and then I heard a click so I turn towards the sound only to see father Poseidon palace dolphin with a camera that looks a lot like Father Hermes when he saw that I was looking at him he when back to the water and he swam away "Oh that was so heartwarming" Hagrid said while wiping away his tears with a handkerchief that he got from who knows were and cleared his throat "Well I say that we should be going out now or we will be late" Hagrid said and we left the ruin house and Harry awlful Aunt, Uncle, and cousin I’m just happy that I made a new friend on this adventure.


	4. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley Year 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets read how the shopping goes with our newly found friends shall we

Violet p.o.v.

So we were walking down the street of London and I was in new changed of clothes since I con't dry myself in front of Hagrid and Harry which is a black shirt with blue flames on it, black pants, red and black checker shoes and a purple jacket with the zipper down ending it a skull hair clip in my hair and I can’t let any monster know that I am here since Hagrid and Harry were up ahead of me talking about where we will go to and buy are school stuff I was looking around I know where we were going since I asked the same thing back at camp I most have stop because I heard Hagrid yelling my name so I turn to them and saw that they were next to a shore call 'The Leaky Cauldron' and ran to them when we walk inside I saw people that were lifting chairs and moving things without touching them and as we got closer towards the bar the man behind it had saw Hagrid "Hagrid the usual I assume?" The bartender asked while cleaning a cup "Nope on a official Hogwarts business" Hagrid replied to him while nodding towards us then tucking in his coat closer towards him The Bartender then looked around Hagrid to look at us but when he took a look at Harry he gaps looking like he just saw the gods themselves which I snorted a bit at the thought and walk from behind the bar closer towards Harry "Good lord is it really you Harry Potter?" he ask when he stop right in front of Harry and looked him over seeing the lighting bolt scar that was not cover by his hair at the moment "It is Harry Potter" he yelled out of joy that was when other people that was in the bar stop what they were doing when they had heard even the chairs and cups that was floating in the air atop like they were frozen in place then they all started to running towards Harry while I was lucky enough to get way from all this while everyone was thanking him or if he remember them I think Hargird was able to get him out of the circle of people and we even got to meet one of the professor name Quirrell something to though he seem to be a coward and can't say a single word with shuttering he shouldn't be teaching and I feel like he was dead but feels that he was still alive.

We had finally manage to get out of there and into a place that only had brick wall and a garbage can "Hagrid where are we now?" I ask him a little bit annoyed right now I mean who wouldn't get annoyed when they see grown adults shouting over one kid like he was a pop star I mean jezz "Hold on" he said while raising his umbrella towards the wall "Ok here we go three up.....two across" he muttered while tapping the bricks on the wall then the brick wall sharted to separate reliving a place full of people wearing clocks 

"And here I thought that I saw it all before" I whispered to myself while looking around when I turn to see that Harry was doing the same thing "Hagrid how I'm going to pay for this stuff if we don't have the money?" I asked as I walked next to Harry I thought I saw him blush "Will we can change that muggle money that you have with you Kitten" Hagrid said to me I nodded my head then looked at Harry "Hey Harry how are you holding up to this new magic thing" I asked while swing my hands back and forth he shrugged "It's ok I guess still can’t get my head around it yet” he said shrugging his shoulders then looked at me “Did you freak out when you got your letter Ray" Harry asked while looking at a building that had kids our age and some younger looking at a broom "No not really I was ok with it actually" I said ‘It's not that weird since I had three powerful dads and one awesome dad are gods’ I thought to myself as we walked passed other buildings "Really I thought that I was crazy" Harry said as we stop walking.

When we were in front of building called 'Gringotts Bank' as we go inside the building Hagrid was walking in front of us through the bank there was goblins everywhere we stop in front a desk were a goblin was writing someithing "We would like to do withdraw money on Harry Potter volte, make a trade of money for Violet Nightray and Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this Hogwart business " Hagrid ask as he put a note on the counter before clapping his hand our shoulder making us bended are knees slightly from the weight and also making the goblin stop whatever he was doing and grab the note and read it when he was done he then look down at us since his desk was up high "Does Mr. Potter have his key and Ms. Nightray have her money the do the trading I presume" the goblin said in a creepy voice while looking at us to Hagrid "Of course they do why don’t you get your money out Kitten and I got that key here somewhere " Hagrid said while looking in his coat as I was looking through my backpack to get my wallet since I have two of them one if for mortals or muggle money that has a 6000 dollar bills and the other had 6000 Gold drachmas Father Hermes give me just incase I need new cloth or if I miss them I can visit them which he gives me another same amount every months incase I run out and the way I can tell the differences between the to the human money was in a cute purple and black cat wallet and the drachmas was in a golden poach I then took out a $150 from my wallet putting the rest in my backpack that then turn into a satchel when I put it on my shoulder "There the little devil here you go " Hagrid said as got the key and gave it to the goblin and he hold out his other hand I think for me to give him the bill so I gave it to Hagrid so he can give the bill to the goblin for me when Hagrid gave it to the goblin it then I think check it to see if it was real "OK if you please follow me" the goblin said so we did.

\- Skip to them walk out of the bank-

As we walked out of the bank with the new money Hagrid was still looking green from the ride back so he told us to start getting our things while he wait for a bit till his felt better "Sure" we said together and with that we started to get our things Hagrid meet up with us when we were getting our books it took a bit longer since there weren't any books that I needed was in english and I was not able to read it so I asked the storekeeper if there where any of them but they didn't have any but he said that he can change it into Ancient Greek as he finish thye change I was going to tell Hagrid that we can go since I was done getting my books when I turn towards them I see that he was trying to get Harry away from the 'curse and jinx ' area it was a pretty funny thing to see since Hagrid was actully having troble doing so.

When we got all of our thing "Ok we got everything but our wands where are we going to get that Hagrid" Harry asked while look from the letter to Hagrid who was looking up ahead "At Ollivanders of course it's right over there well I will let you two go and get it I have to get something and I will be outside if you two need me" Hagrid said and walk away from us as we looked at each other and shrug started to walked towards a small shop when we walk in there was tons of rectangular boxes on every shelf "Hello" Harry said walking a bit inside the shop whiling I was near the door when suddenly a man pop out of nowhere shocking both Harry and me that made me touch my right pointer finger ring so it can turn into small throwing knives but when I saw it was probably the owner Mr. Ollivanders I made it go back into a ring "Ah I was wondering when I get to meet you Harry Potter and Violet Nightray" Mr. Ollivanders said as he walk up to us "You have your mothers eyes it seems only yesterday she was in here herself buying her first wand ten and a quarter inches long swishy made of willow nice for charm and your fathers on the other hand favored a mahogany wand eleven inches pliable " then push some of Harry bangs to show his scar "I'm sorry to say that I sold that wand that did that" Mr. Ollivanders said to Harry that made me look at him like he was crazy 

Then he started back away from Harry then he turned to look at me "I also remember your mothers wand as will a seven inches beech wood unicorn hair good for healing but I never meet your father though" he said with a confused face but I just look at him with a blank face “My father was from a different part of the world and was a muggle as you call them” I told him with a monotone voice I remember meeting my mother once in the underworld when I was 3 1/2 let's say that was no mother of mine so I made sure of that I am more powerful than her when we are together in the dark world below us Mr. Ollivanders cleared his throat after a bit of awkward silence "Anyway Harry why don't you go first hmmm" Mr. Ollivanders said trying to change the subject back to Harry as he tried about five wand before he got his a eleven inches holly wood phoenix feather and when he gave it to Harry there was a light beaming around him that made him look like one of the gods with I sort at that thought and we also learn that wand was very similar to the man that should not be name since they had the same phoenix feather in it or something I wasn’t paying to much attention on it stupid ADHA 

Then it was my turn and it took me seven tries "eleven 1/3 inches ironwood unicorn blood phoenix heartstring" Mr. Ollivanders said and handing me the wand and when it got to my hand there was a warm feeling going through me and when I flicked the wand the symbols of my fathers (which was all of them combine to gether) come from the tip of the wand we pay and for our wands and left the shop after saying thank you to Mr. Ollivanders as we walked outside or the store we saw Hagrid was there already hold a cage with a snow white owl and a cat like creature in his hands "Oh there you are I want to give you this as a late birthday present Harry and for you Kitten since you need a pet I got you this Kneazles I hope you like it I think you both got everything right" Hagrid ask when he hand us our animal 

We nod our head while looking at our animals the Kneazles was a pretty shade of gray and in the end of the day I somehow end up at renting out a room in The Leaky Cauldron "Bye Harry I will see you on the train to Hogwarts good luck with your aunt and uncle" I said to him with a smile and hug him when I let go of him "Ok see you on the train then Ray Bye Hagrid " Harry said as he went on a train to his relative house and when the train left I look at Hagrid " Bye Hagrid" I said and smile at him "Bye Kitten" Hagrid said and with a blink of an eye and I shadow travel back to the room I am staying at in The Leaky Cauldron I was petting my Kneazles that I named Serpent and think how school was going to be before going to bed.


End file.
